This competing supplement request is to upgrade the optical system and base calling algorithms of a Solexa/lllumina 1G Sequencer in order to 1 )demonstrate that the capacity of each sequencer can be readily augmented, and 2) to greatly increase capacity for neuroscience investigators using this important new technology within the Consortium. There is a large demand for this technology (over 1600 sample capacity desired), yet only a limited capacity within the consortium. This proposal seeks to build upon the established experience at the UCLA site with massively parallel sequencing and our experience in scanner fabrication to augment capacity at the UCLA site and poise the consortium to further expand services as neuroscientists embrace sequencing based approaches to genomic analysis. Aim 1: To build and test an imaging component for the 1G Sequencer which is 16 fold faster at imaging colonies from the Illumina 1G Sequencer. Aim 2: Implement new imaging system within commercial Illumina 1G Sequencer. Aim 3: Expand Solexa/lllumina based sequencing services to NIH Neuroscience Microarray Center users. [unreadable]